Same Sky, Different Times
by Sur0203
Summary: Tentang sudut pandang Kibum yang berubah setelah bertemu dengan lelaki tipenya. A KiHyun story with Donghae, BL


Same Sky, Different Time

Pagi cerah ceria di musim panas menebarkan aroma wangi bunga yang bermekaran, riuh suara burung yang bersahutan menyemarakkan pagi yang terasa begitu hangat, akan tetapi bukan hal itu yang menjadi fokus cerita ini, karena dalam cerita ini diawali dari kericuhan kecil yang terjadi di _Paran Elementary School_.

Seorang siswa yang sebenarnya penampilannya biasa saja, namun memiliki aura yang berbeda, dengan gaya khasnya berjalan di koridor sambil membaca buku, terlihat keren menurut para penggemarnya yang kebanyakan merupakan siswi-siswi Sekolah tersebut. Banyak dari mereka yang melakukan _fangirling_ terhadap siswa tersebut bahkan beberapa siswapun ikutan.

Kim Kibum, siswa berusia 10 tahun ini berjalan penuh kharisma meskipun wajahnya hanya berfokus pada buku di tangannya, nyatanya tak pernah menghambat perjalanannya. Para siswa dan siswi yang sibukberfangirling ria tengah mengelu-elukan betapa kerennya sosok yang menjadi idola mereka.

Menimbulkan sebuah seringai muncul pada siswa lain yang melihat jauh di belakang. Cho Kyuhyun, dia tidak kalah terkenal dengan Kim Kibum, hanya saja dalam ranah yang berbeda. Jika Kibum terkenal oleh sikap keren dan prestasinya, Kyuhyun juga berprestasi hanya saja tertutupi oleh sikap nakal dan pengacaunya. Siswa yang seumuran Kibum ini menggiring bola sepak menuju arah yang sama dengan Kim Kibum, dan-

Hupp

-satu tendangan menghasilkan pantulan bola yang mengarah pada tubuh bagian belakang Kibum dan tepat mengenai punggungnya.

Kibum menoleh dengan aura hitamnya, menatap tajam sosok yang sedang terkikik di belakang.

"Ups, maafkan aku Tuan paling keren di Sekolah, aku sengaja" menampilkan raut menyesal yang dibuat-buat. Kyuhyun memang sengaja mengganggu Kibum karena menurutnya 'Kibum adalah makhluk sok keren yang perlu di rusak _image_ nya'.

Mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh karena sempat kaget, Kibum meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kelas, tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan Kyuhyun karena menurutnya 'Kyuhyun itu makhluk berisik yang suka merepotkan orang'.

Brakk

Kibum menoleh lagi, entah bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan pose tidak elit di belakang sana, dengan seorang sahabatnya yang hanya berdiri diam menatap heran.

"Kau ingin menjadi saingannya Yuzuru Hanyu, Kyu?" sahabat Kyuhyun yang tadi hanya berdiri heran, mencoba bertanya.

"Yak! Siapa yang sedang _skating_! Aku ini terkena musibah tau! Cepat bantu aku Shim tiang Chang!"

Nah kan, anggapan Kibum benar adanya.

.:.

Same Sky, Different Time

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae

Warning: Boys Love, AU, typo itu manusiawi, Bahasa tidak baku

Disclaimer: DBSJ Shinee cnblue diciptakan oleh agensi mereka sedangkan membernya adalah ciptaan Tuhan, penulis hanya turut andil meminjam nama sebagai tokoh dalam cerita ini.

Summary: Kibum yang iseng mencoba mesin waktu yang diciptakan ayahnya, lalu apa yang ia temukan di masa depan?

. Membaca.:.

Tiga pasang mata menatap ke arahnya, Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya ketika ia merasa keberatan untuk melakukan apa yang di tugaskan padanya. Ini tidak adil dan tidak masuk akal- begitulah pikirnya.

"Ayolah Kyu, pria sejati harus menepati janji" ini suara Changmin, perkataannya setipe dengan anak-anak remaja yang tidak sabar untuk beranjak dewasa.

Kyuhyun semakin merengut, dia hanya kalah bermain _game_ satu kali dan hukumannya sama sekali tidak setimpal.

"Kau bilang ingin menghancurkan _image_ sok kerennya, dan ini salah satu caranya" salah satu teman Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, mulai menghasut.

"Benar _Hyung_ , dia pasti malu kalau dicium duluan" Minho, _magnae_ dalam _peer group_ Kyuhyun ikut menghasut.

Menaikkan salah satu alisnya, Kyuhyun tidak yakin akan hal itu, bukankah nantinya akan mempermalukan dirinya juga?

"Ayolah _Hyung_ , bayangkan saja muka datarnya itu akan terkejut dan menampilakan raut bodoh" lagi-lagi Minho mengeluarkan kata-kata ajaib dengan raut yang serius.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannnya dari Minho ke Changmin, sahabatnya itu hanya diam saja begitu sebuah sikutan mampir di perutnya, barulah ia memutar matanya malas dan bersuara "Kesempatan hanya datang sekali Kyu, lagipula hanya cium pipi".

Kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Minho yang mengangguk mantap, disampingnya ada Jonghyun yang menampilkan 2 buah jempol padanya, "Baiklah kalian harus merekam aksiku menghancurkan wajah sok _cool_ nya" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tangan mengepal, dia benar-benar terhasut rupanya.

Changmin hanya melirik sekilas kedua sahabatnya yang sedang melakukan tos ala _Hiro-Baymax_ dengan seringai di wajah mereka, kalau ditanya siapa yang paling senang mengerjai dan melihat wajah _mewek_ Kyuhyun dengan kelakuan tidak jelasnya, jawabannya adalah mereka berdua, Jonghyun  & Minho.

 _. Sky, Different Time.:._

Kibum sedang sibuk dengan buku di tangannya, seperti biasa dia tidak langsung pulang seperti anak-anak yang lainnya ketika jam belajar telah usai, alih-alih duduk di taman Sekolah dengan buku yang setia ia pegang. Suasana Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang memiliki kegiatan ekstra kurikuler sesekali lewat di sekitarnya. Di ujung lapangan, sekelompok siswa sedang berlatih sepak bola, dulu Kibum juga sering bermain bersama sepupunya, Donghae dan teman-teman sepupunya, hanya sekedar melatih tubuhnya agar tetap bugar. Alisnya berkerut ketika merasakan pergerakan di samping kirinya, meskipun pergerakannya pelan tapi Kibum masih bisa merasakan, ketika ia berinisiatif untuk menoleh-

 _Cupp_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya, Kibum kaget, orang yang menciumnya juga sama kagetnya. Kibum mengenal siswa yang wajahnya tidak berjarak sama sekali dengannya sebagai 'orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat saat ini', Cho Kyuhyun. Dan mengapa bocah aneh dengan segala tingkah menjengkelkannya ini menciumnya? Apa ini salah satu bentuk kenakalan anak itu? Tapi _well_ , bibirnya lembut dan kenyal.

Didorong dan ditampar, itulah yang terjadi pada Kibum setelah insiden ciuman mereka. Kembali memasang wajah datarnya pada siswa yang sekarang tengah menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"Yak! Kau pasti sengaja mencium bibirku kan? Orang mesum!" Kyuhyun berteriak masih dengan tangan yang menunjuk wajah Kibum.

Kibum menyingkirkan tangan di depan wajahnya, "Kau yang menciumku" jawabnya kalem.

"Tapi seharusnya aku mencium pipimu, kau yang menyodorkan bibirmu!"

Kibum hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya, benar kan bocah aneh dihadapannya sedang mengakui perbuatannya.

" _Aaaakkk_! Kau menyebalkan! Bibirku tidak perjaka lagi! Kau... Kau... Kau..." sepertinya si bocah aneh kita telah kehilangan kata-katanya untuk memaki "Awas kau! _Huweeee Mamaaaaaaa..._ " berlari menjauh dengan wajah _mewek_ sambil berteriak seperti anak kecil.

Sekali lagi Kibum hanya mengerutkan alisnya, bocah aneh itu pasti akan melakukan pembalasan dengan tingkahnya yang berujung merepotkan dirinya.

 _. Sky, Different Time.:._

Setelah kejadian aneh di taman tadi Kibum langsung pulang, dan disinilah dia sekarang, di Laboratorium milik ayahnya. Mengotak-atik peralatan yang merupakan temuan ayahnya, itu sudah biasa. Sebenarnya ia tadi sedang asyik melihat-lihat catatan penelitian sang ayah di Perpustakaan rumah, ia ingin menjadi peneliti yang lebih hebat dari ayahnya, karena itulah ia belajar dengan keras. Namun tiba-tiba ibunya datang, melepas paksa kaca mata yang sedang ia kenakan, memaksanya untuk memakai _soft lens_ yang memberikan efek warna biru pada bola mata, Kibum langsung kabur ke Laboratorium sebelum ibunya yang terobsesi dengan _bule_ mengecat rambutnya menjadi _blonde_. Sebuah benda yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia lihat menarik perhatian Kibum, mengambil sebuah catatan di dekat mesin tersebut,

" _Time machine_?" alis Kibum mengerut, memang bukan hal baru jika ayahnya menciptakan mesin-mesin aneh yang belum di publikasikan. Kibum jadi tertarik ingin mencobanya. Melihat catatan di tangannya, Kibum memutar waktu 15 tahun ke depan, targetnya untuk menjadi peneliti yang melebihi ayahnya, memasuki ruangan yang mirip _lift_ namun hanya diperuntukkan satu orang.

Perut Kibum rasanya di aduk-aduk dan kepalanya seperti dibenturkan ke tembok sesaat setelah mesin mulai berfungsi, kelegaan menderanya ketika mesin berhenti bergetar. Sebuah ruangan gelap sedikit berdebu menyapanya, Kibum langsung menuju ke arah pintu begitu melihatnya. Pintu itu memisahkan ruangan gelap tempat dimana ia berada dengan ruangan yang berisi banyak tabung-tabung dengan cairan berwarna-warni, biji-bijian dan benda-benda kotak yang sepertinya mesin-mesin. Mengelilingi ruangan yang begitu asing baginya, Kibum menemukan sosok lelaki dengan jas Lab warna putih sedang serius dengan benda-benda di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya yang serius dengan alis yang menyatu serta bibir yang menggumamkan kata-kata yang kibum sendiri tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kulit pucatnya terlihat bersinar di bawah lampu ruangan serta rambut ikal sewarna _ruby_ yang bergerak-gerak pelan karena ac ruangan, kibum terpana, satu kata untuk lelaki di hadapannya " _Gorgeous_ ".

Mengerutkan dahi ketika menoleh dan menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, si lelaki pucat berjalan mendekat ke arah Kibum. "Siapa kau? Ini bukan tempat bermain anak-anak" ujarnya dengan nada jutek.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanpa menghiraukan perkataan lelaki di hadapannya, Kibum kembali melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Aku sudah bertunangan, dan tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil sepertimu".

"Tinggalkan saja dia, dan jadilah kekasihku?" Kibum menyipitkan matanya, melihat _name tag_ kecil di dada lelaki tersebut "Cho-Kyu-Hyun?" dia sedang tidak salah mengeja, ia yakin itu "Kau temanku ketika _Elementary School_?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut sebagai temanmu bocah? Kau bahkan masih _Elementary School_ " menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di depan hidung Kibum.

Kibum semakin yakin bahwa Cho Kyuhyun di hadapannya ini memanglah temannya ketika _Elementary School_ , lihat saja kebiasaannya masih belum berubah. Menangkap tangan yang tertuju padanya "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berubah sedrastis ini"

"Huh?" mengedip-kedipkan matanya, dia sedang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan bocah di depannya.

Kibum masih tetap menatap lelaki itu, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang terlihat bersinar dan merupakan lelaki tipenya adalah si bocah berisik dan merepotkan Cho Kyuhyun. Dilihat dari manapun, secara fisik terlihat sangat berbeda, hanya kelakuannya saja yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka orang yang sama.

"Kyu?" sebuah kepala dengan wajah kekanakan menyembul dari daun pintu, menatap heran pada dua orang berbeda usia yang sedang berhadapan, dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang _errr_ digenggam oleh anak kecil di depan muka anak itu. Memasukkan semua anggota badannya, "Siapa anak ini?"

"Tidak tau, dia tiba-tiba datang kemari" menunjuk kepala Kibum dengan jari tangan lainnya yang bebas.

Si pria dengan wajah kekanakan menatap Kibum dengan penuh selidik.

Kibum memalingkan wajahnya, dia mengenal pria berwajah kekanakan yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya, Lee Donghae, sepupunya. Memutar otaknya, "Aku Bryan, keponakan Kim Kibum" ia tidak ingin ketahuan dan berakhir di kembalikan ke jamannya.

"Oh, kau yang tinggal di LA?" Donghae bertanya antusias.

Ajaib, ternyata Kibum benar-benar memiliki keponakan bernama Bryan. "Ya, aku baru datang hari ini".

"Oh! Kau begitu mirip dengan Kibum".

Kibum hampir terlonjak kaget ketika sesosok wajah berada terlalu dekat dengannya, wajah yang tadi -dan sampai sekarangpun- masih ia kagumi tepat beberapa centi di depannya. Ia seperti merasakan _de ja vu_ , baru tadi siang ia berciuman dengan si berisik Cho Kyuhyun, kalau si _gorgeous_ Kyuhyun mau menciumnya lagi Kibum takkan keberatan sama sekali.

"Seandainya kau memiliki empat mata berwarna hitam pasti kau sangat mirip si _flat_ menyebalkan waktu kecil" tersenyum jenaka sambil mengacak rambut Kibum/Bryan, Kyuhyun memang suka berkata seenaknya.

Tertular, Kibum jadi ikut tersenyum tipis, menyipitkan matanya karena pemandangan di hadapannya begitu menyilaukan.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau bermesraan? Kita makan siang" Donghae menginterupsi adegan _lovey dovey_ yang tak sengaja tercipta.

"Ya Donghae, tunggu aku" Kyuhyun bergegas menyusul Donghae yang sudah berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Panggil aku Hyung" samar masih bisa Kibum dengar suara jengkel Donghae. Sepertinya tinggal sedikit lama di tempat ini tidaklah masalah.

 _. Sky, Different Time.:._

Donghae melewati ruang santai sore itu, menemukan Bryan yang sedang memperhatikan foto dalam figura-figura yang terpajang di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau hanya akan menemukan foto kami bertiga di sana" tersenyum tampan, Donghae menghampiri Kibum yang berdiri di depan meja nakas, ikut memperhatikan sebuah foto. "Kami tidak pernah mencetak foto dengan foto kami yang terpisah"

Donghae dapat melihat wajah di sampingnya mulai fokus padanya meski rautnya tetap datar, seperti biasa "Bahkan dalam foto pertunangan kalian, ada aku disana" menunjuk sebuah foto dengan dagunya.

Bryan menolehkan kepalanya pada foto yang dimaksudkan Donghae, dan ya, disana ada dirinya ketika dewasa, ia tak mungkin salah mengenali dan dua orang yang baru ia temui hari ini. "Kau menyukainya?".

Mengangkat bahu, "Aku dan Kibum memiliki ketertarikan yang sama sejak kecil, tetapi Kyuhyun, dia bertemu lebih dahulu dengan Kibum" menatap foto yang ukurannya paling besar di antara lainnya "Ku harap dia tahu betapa beruntungnya ia".

"Ah ya," seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Donghae memecahkan keheningan yang sejenak tercipta "Kyuhyun telah menyiapkan kamar untukmu menginap malam ini" yang hanya di balas oleh anggukan dari anak yang ia ajak bicara.

 _. Sky, Different Time.:._

Kibum/Bryan menatap rumah yang pintunya kini dibuka oleh Kyuhyun, rumah ini dulunya memiliki aura yang hangat setiap kali Kibum melewatinya. Akan tetapi yang ada di hadapannya kini tak lebih dari rumah kosong dengan cat yang mengelupas, tidak ada rumput liar maupun debu yang tebal, namun auranya terasa amat dingin seperti tak pernah ada yang menempati.

"Kau ingin menunggu di luar atau ikut masuk?" Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan mengamati –semi melamun- Kibum/Bryan.

Bryan/Kibum mengekor masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun, tadi Kyuhyun yang berkata pada Bryan/Kibum bahwa anak itu perlu memakai baju ganti yang sesuai dengan usianya, bukan miliknya taupun milik Kibum, jadilah mereka ke rumah lama Kyuhyun untuk mengambil baju ganti yang masih tersimpan rapi di lemari Kyuhyun. Kamar Kyuhyun masih khas seperti kamar remaja pada umumnya, Bryan/Kibum sudah dengar bahwa orang tua Kyuhyun bercerai, karena tidak ingin di perebutkan oleh kedua orang tuanya Kyuhyun menerima tawaran Kibum untuk tinggal di rumah pria itu.

"Kau pasti cocok memakai ini" menyodorkan piama berwarna _babby blue_ miliknya ketika masih _Elementary School_.

Menggelikan, "Pakaian itu hanya cocok untuk anak-anak".

"Ya! Kau masih anak-anak, dasar tidak sadar umur! Kau pikir kau ini sudah dewasa apa!".

Selagi Kyuhyun mengomel tidak jelas, Kibum menyempatkan diri melihat-lihat kamar Kyuhyun dan matanya terhenti pada sebuah foto, itu _Kyuline, peer group_ Kyuhyun ketika _Elementary School_ dan sama _annoying_ nya dengan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau masih bersahabat dengan mereka?"

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kibum, " _Eoh_ , tapi sekarang kami telah terpencar," menunjuk salah satu anak dalam foto "Namanya Changmin, dia menjadi Polisi Seoul sekarang, Minho menjadi Atlet Sepak Bola, sedangkan Jonghyun menjadi Musisi, kami benar-benar memilih jalan yang amat berbeda satu sama lain," menghela nafas "Tetapi tidak apa-apa, masih ada Kibum yang selalun ada di sampingku" tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan ini?" menunjukkan piama bemotif pikachu.

Melirik sekilas, " _Norak_ ".

Menggembungkan pipinya, "Ini?" mencoba menawari piama lain.

"Aku bukan anak TK" menolak dengan kejam.

"Yang ini?" Kyuhyun mencoba peruntungannya sekali lagi.

"Konyol" Kibum pasti sudah kehilangan akal jika mau memakai piama dengan motif pinguin berwarna pink.

"Yak!" Kyuhyun sudah siap mengamuk.

"Aku mau yang itu" menunjuk pada _T-shirt_ warna abu-abu polos yang tergantung di lemari.

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Seleramu payah, membosankan," mengambil kaos yang di tunjuk Bryan/Kibum "Baju ini milik Kibum, kau mirip dia waktu kecil, sok keren".

 _. Sky, Different Time.:._

Setelah pulang dari rumah Kyuhyun, Bryan/Kibum segera membersihkan diri dan menyelinap ke kamar Kyuhyun ketika lelaki itu sedang mandi, sampai si pemilik kamar keluarpun sepertinya tetap tak menyadari keberadaan Kibum yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Bahkan ketika berganti pakaian dapat di saksikan Bryan/Kibum secara _live_ , membuat anak berusia 10 tahun itu merasa panas dingin, sesuatu yang bergejolak mendera tubuhnya, menimbulkan cairan bernama keringat keluar dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya. Bryan/Kibum sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang, barulah laki-laki itu sadar ada orang lain di kamarnya. Sebuah geplakan mendarat di kepalanya sebagai hadiah karena membuat Kyuhyun kaget, sepertinya di masa depan Kibum harus bertahan dengan segala tingkah anarkis yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kemari?"

"Aku takut di tempat baru sendirian" ini hanya alasan supaya ia diijinkan untuk menginap di kamar Kyuhyun saja.

"Cih, kau tetap saja anak kecil," Kyuhyun berbaring menyamping, menghadap Bryan/Kibum, "Apa menurutmu dia merindukanku?" yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Kibum yang tengah pergi dinas.

Bryan/Kibum terdiam sebentar, berfikir, "Kim Kibum?"

Mengangguk, "Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja, padahal kubilang ingin ikut, bukankah dia menyebalkan?" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kibum memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan, sesuatu yang menggembung dan terasa tidak nyaman di antara selangkangannya membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak bebas. "Kemarilah" Bryan/Kibum membuka tangannya, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya.

" _Pabbo_ , kau bukan Kibum" hanya perkataannya saja yang jutek, buktinya si laki-laki berambut merah tersenyum lembut.

"Kau bisa mengibaratkanku adalah dia".

"Panggil aku Hyung" beringsut mendekat pada Bryan/Kibum, memeluk tubuh kecil di depannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada kecil Bryan/Kibum, meskipun tidak setebal dan sehangat milik Kibum –dewasa- namun Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kenyamanan yang sama, bahkan aroma tubuhnyapun _errrr_ mirip, membuatnya segera terbang ke alam mimpi.

Bryan/Kibum memperhatikan wajah yang tertidur di dadanya, begitu damai seperti malaikat kecil. Kibum bahkan rela terkikik pelan, jauh dari karakternya yang biasa ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin menyamankan diri di dadanya. Mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun kemudian menyamankan diri untuk menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

 _. Sky, Different Time.:._

Sekali lagi, Bryan/Kibum dapat melihat raut serius Kyuhyun yang sedang menakar suatu cairan yang Bryan/Kibum sendiri tak tau apa. Sudah ia putuskan, Bryan/Kibum memfavoritkan raut wajah serius itu, seperti pertama kali melihatnya, ia tidak mengubah kata " _Gorgeous_ " sebagai deskripsi untuk pria yang sedang sibuk dalam ruang laboratorium.

"Hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh? Kibum sering melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan saat ini" sebuah senyuman yang dirasa _charming_ oleh pemiliknya menyambut pagi hampir siang Bryan/Kibum.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" pasalnya pria yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Kibum ini berkata bahwa tidak akan masuk Lab hari ini.

"Hanya menyapa," sekali lagi menampilkan senyumnya, "Hai Kyu!" sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar Kyuhyun mendengar sapaannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, "Donghae~ kebetulan, aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu" membawa kertas-kertas yang tadi sempat ia tulis berupa catatan-catatan perkembangan penelitiannya setiap hari.

"Hari ini aku agak alergi dengan Lab, kau bisa memberitahukannya pada anak ini" menunjuk Bryan/Kibum.

"Memangnya dia tau apa" Kyuhyun mencibir, anak kecil mana tau urusannya.

"Kecerdasannya selevel denganku, _bye~_ " melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Bryan/Kibum dengan binar-binar di matanya, " _Kajja~_ " menggandeng Bryan/Kibum ke ruang kerja, menjelaskan banyak hal yang Bryan/Kibum sendiri tidak mengerti juga tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu.

Bryan/Kibum hanya berkonsentrasi pada wajah serius penuh semangat Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan apa yang menjadi _passion_ nya selama ini. Satu hal lagi yang menyita perhatian Bryan/Kibum, tulisan Kyuhyun yang terlihat lucu sama seperti ketika masih _Elementary School_.

"Bryan, kau mendengarkanku tidak? Jangan-jangan sedari tadi kau tak mendengarkanku?" Kyuhyun yang sudah capek-capek menjelaskan siap mengeluarkan energi tingginya jika sampai anak di hadapannya tak mendengarkan.

"Hn, ini bagus, kurasa sangat berguna untuk kehidupan di kemudian hari" ini hanyalah kata-kata yang biasa orang katakan untuk menyemangati orang lain.

Namun efeknya luar biasa terhadap Kyuhyun, "Benarkan? Aku sudah menduganya, jika penemuan ini berhasil akan aku sumbangkan ke lembaga yang mengurus secara internasional" tersenyum secerah matahari pagi di musim panas, tetapi sedetik kemudian rautnya berubah mendung, "Kibum selalu mengejekku, dia bilang butuh waktu seratus tahun agar penelitianku berhasil" suaranya semakin kecil di akhir kalimat.

Bryan/Kibum melihat raut sedih yang tercipta di wajah laki-laki di depannya, entah mengapa ia merasa ingin menghilangkan raut yang tak ia suka itu. Ia ingin menjaganya, dari segala hal yang membuatnya sedih maupun terluka. Meskipun masih kecil namun ia mengerti bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun, mereka satu kelas sejak kelas satu _Elementary_ dan Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang harus ditekan terlebih dahulu agar ia dapat bergerak dan menghasilkan karya. " _Hyung_ , bukankah ini kesempatanmu untuk membuktikan pada Kim Kibum bahwa kau tak butuh waktu seratus tahun agar berhasil"

Kedip satu kali. Kedip dua kali. Kedip tiga kali. Kedip empat kali. "Kau benar Bryan, aku akan membuktikan pada si jelek Kim datar Kibum yang sok keren itu kalau aku bisa jauh lebih baik dari yang ia katakan, bahkan aku jauh lebih baik darinya" dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Anak pintar" Bryan/Kibum mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan senyuman pembunuh andalannya.

Tanpa sadar menimbulkan rona merah di kedua pipi Kyuhyun, lelaki Cho itu tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merona karena anak kecil? Yang pasti, ia tak pernah di perlakukan semanis ini oleh Kim Kibum.

Sebuah tangan yang ukurannya lebih besar menahan tangan Bryan/Kibum, kemudian menyeret tangan itu –beserta tubuhnya- menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Yah Kibum, mau kau bawa kemana dia?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Kibum –dewasa- "Jangan bawa dia pergi".

Sang pemilik tangan besar, Kim Kibum memandang datar Kyuhyun yang mencekal tangannya, "Sudah saatnya ia pulang, ibunya mencarinya".

"Tapi aku sedang mengobrol dengannya, Kibum~~" Kyuhyun merengek, mencoba ber _aegyo_ –meskipun gagal- supaya Kibum tak membawa anak itu pergi.

"Kau sungguh manis _Hyung_!" Bryan/Kibum menunjukkan senyumannya lagi.

Tatapan tajam langsung dilayangkan pada anak yang serupa dengan dirinya oleh Kibum, kemudian menatap _horror_ pada Kyuhyun yang _cengengesan_ ketika dipuji bocah itu yang membuat kibum refleks menyeret bocah itu kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Yak Kibum! Kalau dia tak boleh disini aku akan ikut kalian" menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat Bryan/Kibum sungguh gemas.

"Kau tetap disini dan tak ada bantahan" perkataan tegas dan penuh intimidasi itu membuat Kyuhyun diam sekaligus kesal, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan kembali ke kursi yang tadi didudukinya lalu menempelkan kepalanya ke meja, merajuk, disusul Donghae yang berusaha menghiburnya.

Bryan/Kibum hanya menurut saja ketika sosok dewasanya membawanya ke ruangan yang menyimpan mesin waktu milik ayahnya. Sang pria dewasa mengunci pintu ketika sudah berada di ruangan yang menyembunyikan mesin waktu di dalamnya. Segera menghidupkan mesin waktu yang sudah lama tak terpakai tetapi masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun kan?" Kibum –dewasa- mulai bertanya.

"Sesuatu seperti apa?"Bryan/ Kibum mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Memeluknya saat tidur, melihat," Kibum –dewasa- berdehem sebentar "melihat, tubuh Kyuhyun".

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya! Aku yakin kau tak akan melupakan pemandangan paling indah yang pernah kaulihat" menyeringai, Bryan/Kibum sedang merasa menang dari sosok dewasanya, dia sudah cukup tersiksa dengan Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintai sosok dewasanya.

Kibum –dewasa- segera menyalakan mesin buatan ayahnya.

"Segeralah pulang, ibu menunggumu" berkata dingin sambil menekan-nekan layar datar pada mesin.

"Aku harap kau tak menyia-nyiakan apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang".

Kibum dewasa menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang membuatku repot dimasa depan".

"Berterima kasihlah padaku karena memberimu pengalaman berharga".

"Terima kasih" Kibum –dewasa- langsung memencet tombol pengaktifan mesin waktu.

Kembali Bryan atau yang sebenarnya adalah Kibum merasakan ketidaknyamanan akibat berpindahnya zona waktu yang cukup drastis. Tepat ketika ia keluar dari mesin waktu, wajah datar ayahnya menyapa.

"Aku berencana untuk meminang putra Tuan Cho sebagai menantuku, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Sial, ayahnya pasti sudah mengetahui masa depannya, "Aku sendiri yang akan meminta pada Tuan Cho" melangkah pergi meninggalkan Laboratorium.

"Kau memang putraku" gumam Tuan Kim.

 _. Sky, Different Time.:._

Sore ini Kibum berjalan menuju rumah Cho Kyuhyun, benar Cho Kyuhyun yang ia anggap berisik dan merepotkan itu. Aura rumah ini masih terasa hangat ketika Kibum tiba, sang Nyonya rumah membukakan pintu dengan senyuman keibuan yang sangat kentara, bahkan Kibum tidak percaya jika perempuan yang kini membawanya ke kamar Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang mampu meninggalkan keluarga yang telah ia bangun hanya untuk kembali pada cinta masa lalu.

"Kyuhyun, lihat siapa yang datang?" bertanya dengan ramah.

"Changmin? Apa dia membawa kaset game terbaru?" Kyuhyun, anak yang seusia dengan Kibum sedang asyik bermain PS tanpa menghiraukan dua orang yang berdiri di ambang pintunya.

"Aku tidak perlu kemari jika itu Changmin," ibunya menjawab dengan tenang.

"Minho yang mengajak bermain bola atau Jonghyun yang membawa kaset terbaru dari band favoritnya agar aku mendengarkannya?"

"Bukan sayang, coba lihat dulu kemari, dia tampan dan tidak biasanya kemari"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, sejurus kemudian menoleh pada ibunya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kibum, masuklah, bermainlah dengan Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya, "Mama, kenapa kau membiarkan si datar sok keren ini masuk?"

"Bersikap sopanlah pada tamu, eomma akan membuatkan cemilan untuk kalian, lagipula ia tampan" sepertinya sang ibu sangat menyukai anak tampan, terbukti dengan mengulang kata tampan berkali-kali.

"Mama..." Kyuhyun ingin protes lagi tapi mamanya sudah terlanjur pergi, mengalihkan atensinya pada anak yang sedang tersenyum miring di depan pintu, "Mau apa kau kemari? Mau balas dendam _eh_?"

Masih dengan senyuman miringnya, Kibum berjalan perlahan dan tenang ke arah Kyuhyun yang mulai beringsut mundur. Senyumannya bertambah lebar ketika melihat Kyuhyun terpojok, jika seperti ini Kyuhyun terlihat imut dimatanya, mengurung si berisik dengan cara meletakkan tangan kirinya di samping kepala Kyuhyun. Mendekatkan wajahnya, "Menurutmu?" dengan menggunakan nada intimidasi.

Kyuhyun yang panik langsung menggigit tangan Kibum yang ada di sebelah kanan kepalanya.

Krauk!

"Ouch!" Kibum mengaduh sesaat setelah terjadi penganiayaan pada kulit lengannya. Tidak sampai disitu Kibum langsung di dorong sampai jatuh, dan sang pelaku kabur begitu saja. Ingin membalas, Kibum mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari menuju dapur.

"Mamaaaaaa!" Kyuhyun menjerit, memeluk ibunya dari belakang begitu melihat sosok ibunya, "Mamaa! Dia mesum! Dia mau menciumku untuk membalas perbuatanku kemarin! Dia _pedofil_!" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak, membeberkan kelakuannya juga sekaligus berargumen yang tidak masuk akal. _Pedofil_ darimana? Mereka seusia.

Menghasilkan sebuah desahan nafas keras dari sang ibu, kemudian menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan maut pada anaknya, "Kau yang membuat masalah duluan, cepat minta maaf!" ketika melihat putranya menggelengkan kepala, pandangan Nyonya Cho mengarah pada Kibum, tersenyum lembut, "Maafkan dia, dia memang sedikit nakal dan sangat manja"

Menggeleng, "Tidak bibi, aku sangat ingin berteman dengannya" menunjukkan senyuman ramah, Kibum harus bersikap baik pada calon mertuanya agar direstui untuk meminangnya kelak.

"Cepat kalian berbaikan" perintah ibu Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau mamaa" menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun!".

" _Huweeee mamaaaa_!" semakin keraslah rengekan Kyuhyun, benar kata Kibum, berisik dan merepotkan.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

END

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

.:.

#Epilog

Kibum turun dari mobil yang membawanya dari Bandara Incheon menuju rumahnya, empat hari ia harus ikut melakukan seminar di Singapura dan mengapa ia merasa begitu merindukan rumah ini? Bukan, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berada di rumah ini. Kibum langsung memasuki Lab-nya tanpa istirahat dulu barang sejenak. Senyuman kekanakan langsung menyambutnya ketika pintu Lab terbuka.

"Kupikir kau akan datang besok" itulah kata sambutan untuknya dari Lee Donghae, seperti tak senang ia kembali lebih cepat.

"Hn" Kibum hanya menggumam saja, malas menanggapi tingkah sepupunya ini, terus berjalan di koridor menuju ruang percobaan.

"Aku lupa jika kau cukup manis ketika berumur 10 tahun, tidak membosankan seperti kau saat ini".

Kibum berhenti melangkah untuk memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Donghae,

"Tidak ingat kekacauan yang pernah kau buat? Sepertinya Kyuhyun juga sangat menyukainya", Donghae menunjuk ruangan yang dibatasi kaca dengan dagunya.

Kibum menyipitkan matanya, disana, Kyuhyunnya sedang merona ketika seorang anak kecil mengacak rambut laki-laki yang menjadi tunangannya.

"Secara fisik, dia sangat mirip denganmu, aku cukup terkejut karena Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya" sambung Donghae.

Kibum mengumpat lirih, bagaimana dia lupa jika sewaktu kecil pernah _iseng_ mencoba mesin waktu milik ayahnya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia memasuki ruang kerja, langsung menyeret satu-satunya anak yang berusia 10 tahun di ruangan itu untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyunnya.

"Yah Kibum, mau kau bawa kemana dia?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Kibum –dewasa- "Jangan bawa dia pergi".

Bukan pelukan atau sambutan lainnya yang Kibum dapat, justru Kyuhyun malah lebih menginginkan orang lain daripada kedatangan dirinya? "Sudah saatnya ia pulang, ibunya mencarinya"

"Tapi aku sedang mengobrol dengannya, Kibum~~" Kyuhyun merengek, mencoba ber _aegyo_ –meskipun gagal- supaya Kibum tak membawa si anak pergi.

"Kau sungguh manis _Hyung_!" Kibum kecil menunjukkan senyumannya.

Kibum –dewasa- langsung menatap tajam pada bocah yang sedang dipegang lengannya itu, kemudian menatap _horror_ pada Kyuhyun yang _cengengesan_ ketika dipuji sang bocah membuat kibum refleks menyeret bocah itu kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Yak Kibum! Kalau dia tak boleh disini aku akan ikut kalian" menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat Kibum –kecil- sungguh gemas.

"Kau tetap disini dan tak ada bantahan" perkataan tegas dan penuh intimidasi itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sekaligus kesal, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan kembali ke kursi yang tadi didudukinya lalu menempelkan kepalanya ke meja, merajuk, disusul Donghae yang berusaha menghiburnya.

Kibum membawa Kibum –kecil- ke ruangan yang menyimpan mesin waktu milik ayahnya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka jika dirinya ketika 10 tahun akan datang secepat ini. Mengunci pintu ketika sudah berada di ruangan yang menyembunyikan mesin waktu di dalamnya. Segera menghidupkan mesin waktu yang sudah lama tak terpakai tetapi masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun kan?" Kibum –dewasa- mulai bertanya dengan nada posesif yang sangat kentara.

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" Kibum –kecil- mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Memeluknya saat tidur, melihat," Kibum sedikit tersendat saat mengatakannya, ia ingat apa yang terjadi padanya saat berusia 10 tahun dan bermain-main dengan mesin waktu ayahnya, tak rela jika seseorang telah melihat tubuh Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya –yang dewasa- "ehemm, melihat, tubuh Kyuhyun".

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya! Aku yakin kau tak akan melupakan pemandangan paling indah yang pernah kaulihat" menyeringai, Kibum merasa sedang diejek oleh anak kecil, dan parahnya lagi yang mengejeknya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Kibum –dewasa- tidak ingat kalau dirinya pernah secerewet ini dan tentu saja ia kesal dengan perkataan anak itu –yang merupakan dirinya saat 10 tahun- segera menyalakan mesin buatan ayahnya yang masih bisa berfungsi sampai sekarang.

"Segeralah pulang, ibu menunggumu" _'dan takkan kubiarkan kau berlama-lama dengan Kyuhyunku!'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku harap kau tak menyia-nyiakan apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang"

Kibum dewasa menaikkan salah satu alisnya, apa ia sedang dinasehati oleh seorang bocah? "Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang membuatku repot dimasa depan".

"Berterima kasihlah padaku karena memberimu pengalaman berharga".

"Terima kasih" Kibum langsung memencet tombol pengaktifan sebelum ia semakin jengkel karena anak di depannya. Setelah proses selesai dan anak itu menghilang Kibum masih menatap tempat dimana anak itu menghilang. _'Aish setelah ini aku harus melihat tubuh Kyuhyun'_ , dan kalau perlu mengklaim laki-laki itu sebagai miliknya seutuhnya.

.:.

.:.

 _Pada akhirnya, semua hanya masalah darimana engkau mengambil sudut pandang kemudian memutuskan untuk bersikap terhadap suatu hal dalam hidup._

.:.

.:.

REAL END

Post-an FF ini telat, setelat-telatnya dan aku minta maaf pada emon el karena tidak bisa menepati janji. Mari kita doakan untuk kesembuhan si Bungsu Kyuhyun dan terima kasih telah membaca.

Happy Belated Birthday Kim Kibum and Happy Birthday Kim Yesung.


End file.
